Unholy, Dirty and Beautiful
by CandyAppleBlack
Summary: Drew is re-visited by his past. (this fic is mearely a hint into the 'wonderful' masterpeice yet to come)


Disclaimer: This Fic contains EXTREAMLY original characters. It's a wee Fic based on something  
Likeaplacebo and I are currently in the process of creating (and I'm really board). After our Fic is  
completed, my little Fic that you're about to read will become slightly useless. But for now think of  
my Fic as a little appetizer, a preview, a teaser, or better yet a clue into the brilliant Fic that is  
spawning as your read. Also is contains references to 'Good Charlotte', that Fic ties in with this one  
and the actual Fic in progress. And, also part of the BIG fic, Drew and Karl are together so it's   
established in my little one here.So enjoy this little ficcy are remember reviews are welcome   
(and in this case begged for, I'd really like feedback on this it's really important.) Thanks:)   
Oh, one more thing, your remember in the ep 'The Portrait' Drew's real name in Edward? Well I used it breifly.  
  
'I wrote this' A CandyAppleBlack Fic, (c) 2002 All Rights Reserved  
  
  
  
VAMPIRE HIGH  
Unholy, Dirty and Beautiful  
  
Drew paced back and forth across the floor, repetitively like a wand of a metronome or windshield  
wipers. As he paced he mumbled inaudible words under his breath. His actions weren't the cause of  
worry, they were the cause of anxiety, nervousness, and anticipation. He continued to pace for a  
good ten minutes.   
  
"Are you still doing that Drew? You're gonna run a groove in the floor.", Marty spoke as he entered  
the room, seeing Drew pace. In his hand was a paddle ball that he played with keeping the ball going in flawless motion.   
  
Drew stopped his incessant pacing, he looked up at Marty, then at the toy in his hand.  
Remembering the joy of having that particular toy when he was child. "You know Marty,", he  
began, "Paddle Ball is allot more fun and allot more challenging when you don't cheat.", he finished  
making note of Marty's obvious use of telekinesis to keep the ball going.   
  
Marty grinned at Drew, "That's one way.". He stopped the ball and tossed the toy aside like and  
empty soda can. "So D-Man, what's going on?" he asked showing more curiosity than concern.  
"Like I said before, you're gonna ware a path through the floor. Give it a nice little ditch, a trench,  
a..."  
  
Drew cut him off. Usually he could take Marty's rantings and general Marty-ness but not now. He  
was too stressed out and on edge to deal. "Shut up Marty. I'm fine. I'm just...."  
  
"Paranoid?", Marty blurted out with the 'you are, don't deny it' look on his face. "What's wrong with  
you tonight? That stick is wedged up your ass a little higher and tighter than usual.", he snickered.  
  
Drew rolled his eyes, but he figure he should tell Marty, they were all gonna find out anyway. He  
sighed, "Actually, yes. My Maker's coming. I haven't seen him in...god I can't even remember."  
  
Marty slumped in a near by chair, "So? It's just your Maker. We all have them. We all hate them. We all..."   
  
"...didn't have sorted love affairs with them.", Drew muttered unconsciously.   
  
Marty, who heard Drew's mumble, cocked an eyebrow. "You had a WHAT with your Maker?  
  
Drew winced, Marty had heard what he had said and felt quite stupid for it. It was one of the many  
things about his Maker that was causing him his, as Marty put it, paranoia.   
  
Drew sighed, "I had an affair with my Maker." He stopped there seeing the perplexed and  
somewhat weireded out expression on Marty's face.   
  
Marty rose a hand. "Ok Drew. Now, what did you say the gender of your Maker was? Just to  
clarify."  
  
Drew rolled his eyes, "Male Marty, my Maker is a man.", Drew knew full well where this was going.  
  
Marty took a step back, his face twisting with horror, "You we're having sex with a guy?!", his voice  
reaching an almost effeminate level.  
  
Drew gave his foot a stomp, the conversation had reached the high level of stupidity, "Yes, I had a  
sexual relationship with a man. I'm Bi Marty, you knew that already!"  
  
Marty was aware of the fact that Drew was 'bent', but didn't want to know about it. It was not  
something that needed to be shared with him.   
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know your Maker was your ex-boyfriend! God, has the whole world gone gay?  
First you, then Karl, God forbid Az bends!", Marty shook his head, "So your Maker , he made you  
then fondled you for a while? Is that it?"  
  
Drew gave Marty a dirty look. This was really none of his business. And Drew decided that the less  
people knew about his sorted past the better.   
  
"Why the hell do you care all of a sudden? Weren't you just freaking out about the subject a  
moment ago? What the hell's wrong with you? God, you've taken this phobia to a whole new idiotic  
level.", Drew said, exasperated and a little fed up with Marty's idiocy.   
  
Marty was about to open his mouth to give Drew a defensive response when he noticed Drew had  
froze. Drew was looking straight ahead into a darkened corner. Marty turned his head to see what  
was suddenly captivating Drew's attention.   
  
They saw a large staff appeared from with in the shadow. It had a long sleek black base and a gold  
orbe atop it. It was followed by a thin, pale, almost skeletal hand with darkened nails grasping it.  
Completely submerging it's self or rather himself, a man stepped forward. The man was dressed  
completely in black. He word large black boots on his feet, black dress pants, neatly pressed   
without a trace of a crease, a black shirt, buttons fastened all the way up to the throat, accented by   
a silken black tie that shone and slithered down his abdomen like a snake. The man was cloaked in   
a long black coat that flooded around his feet and drug on the floor, while it hung around his body   
like black angel wings. His black hair fell just below his neck, combed back, slightly shave at both   
sides. His face was pale, like mist that lingers over a graveyard. His eyes, two different colors, the   
right, a blue so bright it shone like a spring sky, and the left, a brown so dark, it looked like murky   
rotting earth. And the lips, large pillowy lips, the color of black red roses, with the appearing   
texture of soft exquisite velvet. Just longing to be touched.  
  
The man walked up to Drew, one arm across his back. He stopped in front of him, reached out a  
hand a placed it the side of Drew's face. He smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello Edward," he said as he gently stroked Drew's cheek, "It's been far to long. I've missed you."  
  
  
TBC (obviously)  
  
  
Yes, well like I said this is just a little boredom piece I wrote based on the VERY large and extensive  
Fic Likeapalcebo and I are in the process of creating. I hope you enjoyed it thus far and feedback is  
always welcome:p 


End file.
